


For Good

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Fictober 2020, Goodbyes, M/M, Wicked AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 8 - “You better leave now.”Wicked Au? Wicked Au. AKA: Snufkin is considered the biggest criminal in all of Moominvalley and may never see Moomintroll again.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Kudos: 10





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I’m four days late. 
> 
> I’m obsessed with Wicked. Also Moomins. Also tearing out my own heart because who needs emotions anyway?

Snufkin never meant for such a mess. He only wanted to free the woodies, now they thought lowly of themselves. Everyone blamed him. 

He wanted to save Snorkmaiden from Little My’s wrath. She ended up losing her beauty. Everyone scorned at him for trying at all. 

He tried to separate Sniff from the interrogators but ended up injuring him. Now he had no idea if his friend was even alive. 

And now he just finished fighting with Moomintroll, his first friend, both of them knowing that no matter what happens now, it doesn’t change the fact that the people want Snufkin dead. 

So instead of fighting, they began to talk. 

Snufkin shared his philosophy of how every friendship must happen for a reason. How everyone you know has something to teach you. 

Moomintroll admitted that Snufkin did teach him, about misfortune and humility, and how terrible he used to be. 

The two boys stared at each other for a long time. Then the cries of “Kill the mumrik!” began to grow louder and louder. 

“You better leave now.” Snufkin said. 

Moomintroll hugged Snufkin, then went away, looking back the whole time. Snufkin was sure Moomintroll was crying. But Snufkin was crying, too. 

That was the last thing he ever said to Moomintroll. He knew that even if he could escape, he’d never see him again. 

Snufkin’s life was about to change for good. But the consequences were dire. 

A new philosophy began to form in Snufkin’s mind as the people sent to find him entered his tent: “Are people born wicked, or is wickedness thrust upon them?”


End file.
